Surprises
by Shiroi Usagi-San
Summary: COMPLETE Every year for the past 4 years Ryoma has been getting gifts from a secret admirer. RyougaRyoma


_Title: Surprise  
Pairing: Ryoma/Ryoga  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Every year for the past 4 years Ryoma has been getting gifts from a secret admirer.  
Disclaimer: Don't own POT_

_Revised as of 08-23-06 10:26am_

Every year for the past four years on Valentine's Day Ryoma always receives an anonymous gift. The first time it happened the young boy received a small fluffy Himalayan cat wrapped in a small basket with an orange bow on it. At first he thought it was a dumb joke his stupid old man is trying to play on him.

"Baka Oyajii! Did you do this?" Ryoma asked in is childish voice trying to sound annoyed. As much has he tried to deny thinking that small fluffy kitten was cute; he was failing miserably. Resisting the urge to aw at the kitten and pet it, Ryoma fought to put as much annoyance into the glare directed to his dad. After all, big boys don't play with kittens only little kids and girls do.

Peaking out from behind the latest edition of the swim suit magazine, which he had tried to convince Rinko that he is just reading it for the articles, Nanjiro lazily grunted. "Do what kid?"

"This baka! Why did you buy me a kitten especially on Valentine's Day?" Ryoma asked while shoving the basket with the kitten up to his father's face. Staring at the white and brown fluffy thing in front of his face Nanjiro had the sudden urge to sneeze. "Aaachooo", wiping the snot from under his nose he looks lazily back at his midget of a son. "When did you get a cat? It has a stupid look on its face", Nanjiro commented.

At the older man's comment, the kitten in the basket gives an annoyed hiss and swipes his tiny claws at the older man's nose causing the man to cry out. "Itai!" Giving what looks like a content look of victory and the red marks on the man's nose, the cat returns to curling into the soft covering of his basket.

"Che, stupid cat", Nanjiro commented. "Ne kid, stop playing around with cats and go work on that right hand back swing of yours it is too sloppy. At your level you are never going to beat me the great Nanjiro! Buwhahahah!"

Glaring back at his old man Ryoma storms off with his new kitten in hand. Picking up the small fuzzy animal he stares blankly at the curious face of the kitten. His brow scrunches up in deep concentration before relaxing with a soft mutter, "Karupin". Figuring that it was not worth his time to try and figure out who had sent him the gift, Ryoma picked up his racket and headed out to the backyard to practice his right hand back swings with his new pet trotting after him.

The next year, to Ryoma's surprise, three large crates of orange Ponta was delivered to his door on Valentine's Day. Despite his reasonable side telling him he should return all three crates because he has no idea who is sending them. It could be from some crazy pedophile stalker, but he convinced him self not to send it back. Besides, good free Ponta should never go to waste. He then proceeded to drink three cans consecutively with Karupin nuzzling his side.

On Valentine's Day the year after Ryoma found a wrapped gift box out side the front door. Ripping off the oddly miss matched tennis ball wrapping paper and tacky orange bow to find a set of five white Fila caps and 5 arm bands. Picking up the hats, which smelt oddly like oranges, he found a small note. In small typewriter print the note simply stated in one sentence, "Yours is worn thread bare."

By now being use to receiving anonymous gift on Valentine's Day every year Ryoma was starting to wonder if he should really be concerned. It could potentially be from one of his female schoolmates. Those American fan girls were insane, they had once broken into his gym locker and stole his gym clothes and even his socks. Just the thought of that particular incident sent chills up his spine. How can anyone be so obsessed? They were only fifth, sixth and some seventh graders. With that frightening thought Ryoma decided to better forget about it over a can of Ponta while playing with Karupin.

Last year he received a game station with every tennis game currently out in the market. Needless to say, Ryoma did not need to give a second thought before heading straight up to his room to try it out. That night Ryoma stayed up all night trying to beat every single player in the games. Eventually he fell asleep with the system's controller in hand right after he finished the game with Karupin nestled on his lap.

After receiving anonymous gift for the last four consecutive years, Ryoma has begun to look forward to Valentine's Day. He had been wondering, now since he have move to Japan, if he will still be receiving anonymous gifts. On Valentine's Day morning Ryoma woke up a bit earlier than usual silently anticipating the possible arrival of the delivery man with is Valentine's gift. At exactly ten o'clock in the morning the door bell rings. Ryoma leaps up trying to disguise his dash as a small trot to answer the door. Opening the door his excitement crashes at the sight of his older brother Ryoga standing there with a duffel bag in hand. Letting out a quiet disappointed "che", Ryoma closes the door and turns round to head back to his room without a greeting.

Seeing Ryoma open the door with an excited glint in his eyes, Ryoga give a smug look and proceed to try and tackle his younger brother. However, before he can make is move to attack the little guy; he is greeted with a door in his face. Shaking out his shock meeting with the door he pulls the now unlocked door open and chases after Ryoma. "Oi, chibisuke! Is that how you greet your favorite older brother after not seeing him for so long?" Ryoga exclaims while wrapping one arm around Ryoma's neck and ruffling his hair with the other.

Struggling in his brother strong hold fruitlessly, "Let go", Ryoma exclaims with annoyance clear in his voice. Ryoga mess up Ryoma's hair a little bit more before letting the struggling boy go. With cheeks red from his struggle and puffed in annoyance Ryoma mutters, "Mother is out back and oyajii is at the temple", before locking himself up in his room.

For the rest of the day until late evening, everywhere Ryoma seem to go around the house Ryoga will just appear and quietly stare at him. He was there starting at him instead of the TV, which he should be looking at instead of him, in the living room. He was there every time he turned into a hallway or around a corner. Even when locked himself in his own room his annoying older brother would come and barge in every half hour only to pinch his cheek, mess up his hair or just stare at him. Worst of all is every time Ryoga would catch him staring out the window like he was waiting for something and he was.

It was late at night when Ryoma stared out the window one last time clearly disappointed. From behind him Ryoma hears his brother ask, "Waiting for something chibisuke?" Ryoma gives a lazy shrug of his shoulder stands up and walks past Ryoga to exit the room. "Iie betsuni."

"Humm... I guess you did like the game station, the hats, the arm bands, the crates of Ponta and the cat if you seem so excited for the gift this year." Ryoga comments lightheartedly. Ryoma turns around abruptly wondering how Ryoga could know about all of that when he has been around for the past five years.

"How ...", but before he continue with his sentence a sudden look of realization flashed across his eyes until a faint blush covers his cheeks. Trying to hide is embarrassment of being caught Ryoma turns around to continue getting away. He is suddenly stopped by Ryoga wrapping is arms around his neck and across his chest holding him firmly with his back against the older brother's chest. Craning his neck to glare at his older brother, soft lips meet his as Ryoga swoops down to lightly peck him on the lips and whispers a soft "Happy Valentines".

Ryoma's lightly blush cheeks from earlier darken showing his obvious embarrassment. Turning his head abruptly to stare at the ground Ryoma stutter a quiet, "baka aniki", before rushing out. Following after his flustered younger brother with a contently smug grin on his face; Ryoga glomps Ryoma from behind. "Ne chibisuke I am sleeping in your room tonight."

Turning away to avoid looking at his brother as much as possible Ryoma retorts with a shaky, "iyada, sleep on the living room couch."

"Chibisuke, that is so mean. Is that how you treat your beloved brother? Besides, I am not asking." Ryoga comments, while whispering the last part into Ryoma's ear. Ryoma wordlessly stalks away from his annoying brother as Ryoga throws his hand up behind his head casually following Ryoma into his room. Mentally he sigh in contentment, 'ah wonderful brotherly love'.


End file.
